Filius Aquilam
by Thy Creator
Summary: (After Events of Assassin's Creed) Altair had become grand master of the order and has taken Maria Thorpe to be his wife. We follow the life of Altairs third son Asad as he is exiled from Masyaf to live his life alone forever. But what happened when a certain female assassin comes to fight for Asad and take back Masyaf [First FanFic] OC/OC Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Filius Aquilam

The Son of the Eagle

By Thy Creator

Prologue

A lot of people ask who I am. I reply with the simplest answer in witch my god could bestow upon my tongue, "I am the son of the Eagle." Now to outsiders and travelers this may not make sense at all but to those select few in the creed, that seven letter phrase means a lot. My father was an assassin, just like I am training to be here at Masyaf. My mother however was an English woman, born in England and raised as a Templar. The sworn enemies of the assassins. So many people have asked how this unlikely pair of fate and reality meets in the oddest of stories. But that story is for another time and right now I will share the story of my life, beginning the son of the eagle, or the son of Altair.

I was the third child of my mother and father. Born in Masyaf and raised ever since then to be an assassin. I know little of life outside of being an assassin than what my mentors and teachers tell me. My brothers say that life outside of Masyaf is fun and amazing, but I always thought they were just trying to make me jealous. My mother Maria always stayed at the castle, she rarely went out and she loved all her children all the same. My father however was never at the castle. I had heard many stories about him from my mother and friends but find them hard to believe. My favorite one if the story of how he met my mother. My brothers Darim and Sef thought this foolish and how I was always going to be for romance and never going to be a good assassin. But I rarely listened to them; I knew I would be the greatest assassin someday.

My father never really liked me. He always seemed to like Darim and Sef much more. But I think this was because I was last born, and that means I'm the runt. Darim and Sef always stayed close to my father when he was at Masyaf, however when he wasn't my brothers and I would often train together or try to get into trouble. But when my father returned he would punish Darim and Sef by sending them to their rooms. But for me, well…no words can describe the pain that he delivered to me when I was punished. My mother hated this too, but never talked about it directly to him. She knew her place in the family and that place was to care for the children. Not to talk back to a father on how to treat his sons.

By the age of fifteen I had begun novice training and was assigned my older brother Sef as my mentor. Sef had already reached the rank of Assassin while Darim was already well beyond Master Assassin and was next in line after my father for leader of the order. Sef was a great mentor to me and would never treat me bad. Although the late hours and early morning did take a toll on me, I always showed up to fight to the last heartbeat. I was determined to be like me brothers and to never let down my father and mother.

At the age of twenty I reached the rank of assassin and was given my hidden blade in exchange for my ring finger during the initiation. But that's when it happened. The council and order fell apart. It all began with the leaving of my mother, father, and my brother Darim. Sef and I stayed behind in Masyaf. But in the absence of my father, Abbas, a traitor in my eyes took power and corrupted the minds of the assassins in the order. My brother Sef and my father's old friend, a rafiq from Jerusalem name Malik tried to stop him but failed after Abbas' loyalists forced Malik into jail in the dungeon and killed my brother Sef.

I was able to escape, to become free of those who would rather see me dead. I was able to fully understand the ways of the real world, and to plan the one thing I desired most…revenge.

My name is Asad Ibn-La'Ahad, and this is my story

End of Prologue

Chapter 1 / Ending a Long Lost Tale

Asad waited. His coarse robes soaked from the constant downpour of rain at it thundered the ground. The timing had to be perfect and nothing was going to distract him from this. _The convoy should be here any minute now_, he quietly thought to himself keeping his eyes on the road for any sign of a wagon or horse. Still nothing came.

Asad started to doubt himself in that he had missed the convoy. But just as Asad started to turn around, he heard it. The sound of large wooden wheels sloshing through the wet mud that people once called a road. Asad froze at this to clarify the sound he was hearing before taking his place hidden in a nearby dried out shrub. He checked his traps again to make sure they were set just as the convoy came into view.

His eyes became slits as he narrowed his vision on the single mark that had ruined his life. The same red cross that the soldiers wore to fight his father, the Templars. He let out a low growl and scanned the convoy. Two horseback riders and one wagon, along with 5 or so Templar knights. "Well this will be fun," he quietly murmured to himself before grabbing the stake that held the traps in place.

He allowed the two horseback riders to cross the trip wire before pulling on the stake. As soon as he did the wire shot up and caught the horses pulling the wagon by their legs. The first

one fell down easily and the second followed. Not soon after did Asad leap out of the bush tackling one horseback knight to the ground ending his life with his hidden blade to the throat. The second drew his sword when he saw Asad but was too slow. By the time his sword was out a knife had already punctured his chest throwing him of his horse. Asad rested for a moment before drawing three more throwing knifes out and throwing them into the crowd of foot soldiers. The throwing knifes killed two instantly and one of them hit the third knight in the shoulder exposing his entire side. Asad took this opportunity to leap and enter his blade into the injured knight's throat.

Asad was barely able to stand before two swords came whirling down at him from the two remaining knights. He was able to dodge the first one but felt the second slice his shoulder open. He quickly jumped away putting some place between him and the remaining knights. He felt as if his shoulder was on fire and quickly grabbed it with his free hand. He could start to feel the crimson red liquid soak into his hand. Asad didn't bother looking to his shoulder; he had to finish of these two remaining knights. Quickly thinking Asad grabbed at his other shoulder only to realize he was out of throwing knifes, "Shit…" he sneered at himself for not packing extras.

Asad then drew his sword out; he would have to make one last stand if he had any chance of winning. The Templar knights seemed to snicker at him before attacking with full force. The knights quickly overpowered him with him not being able to use one of his arms. Asad could feel his head feeling light only to realize that he was now half lying down in a pool of his blood. That was his mistake.

The Templars took advantage of him looking at the pool of blood to start viciously start beating the assassin with the hilts of their blades before Asad's vision started to go blurry. He could feel unconsciousness overcoming him before looking straight done. In the reflection of his pool of blood he saw the final blow come and hit him in the head. After that the world went black.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 / Ending a Long Lost Tale

Asad woke to a throbbing pain in his head almost unbearable to stand. He winced at the pain and leaned back against a wall placing a hand on his forehead where most of the blow had taken place. He could feel the various bruises and cuts, occasionally wincing as he ran his hand over them.

It was then; taking a good look at his surrounding did he realize he was in a jail cell. Not only that but his shoulder had been healed and was now clean and covered in stitches. Asad removed his shirt to take a better look at his shoulder and concluded that the treatment given to him was fairly well. Yet he still didn't know where this jail cell was.

Putting his shirt back on Asad grabbed the wall for balance and moved over to the small slit of a window to look outside. He could here seagulls and looked down only to find a huge cliff that led to a probably shark infested ocean. Asad sighed as he sat back down and leaned back up against the wall.

He moved to the iron door and looked out the small window there. All he could see was a hallway with cells on each side of the hallway, also the occasional guard that passed by. Something that Asad did notice though was that the guards didn't sport the usual Red Cross but instead looked as if they were assassins. Asad then concluded that it was his mind playing tricks from all those nasty sword jabs.

Asad then fell down and this time leaned up against the door, there was no way out and the he couldn't even find anyone else in the entire area. But that's when he heard a moan from the shadowy corner of his cell. Asad narrowed his eyes and looked in there only to be greeted by a familiar voice. "I see you figured out a way to be hated by Abbas too eh?" It was Malik! Asad almost leaped onto Malik, he was so happy to see a familiar face again. "How have you survived this long?" Asad wanted to know everything and just couldn't believe his eyes.

"I may have one arm, but that still doesn't mean I'll break that easily…" Malik stated before moving into the light to fully let Asad see him. This was when Asad got scared. Malik was skinny, and through his clothes you could tell he was suffering. Asad piped, "Malik? What has happened to you? You are so skinny!" Malik just snorted. "I'll be joining Alice and Isaac soon Asad," Asad quietly knew what that meant, and it didn't deserve to be said out loud.

"I wish you all the best that you deserve…" Asad stated quietly. He knew he would most likely suffer the same fate as his friend.

Asad woke the next morning to an excruciating pain in his stomach. Only to open his eyes to a guard bending over him and kicking him to make him wake up. "Come on you fucking rat! Wake up!" The guard ordered and Asad reluctantly obeyed. The guard then moved over to the sleeping Malik and started to do the same, but Asad interfered and shoved Malik awake instead of kicking him.

The guard let out a chuckle and looked at Asad, "Awww, are you too lovers now or something?" He stated then laughed some more. Asad could feel his blood boiling, if it wouldn't mean the end of him that guard would have been dead the moment he stepped into the cell.

The guard then led Asad and Malik out the cell and down the hallway to a staircase that led up to the main hall of Masyaf. The guard occasionally pushed Malik to hurry up but soon Asad took his place so that the guard would push him instead. As soon as he did this the guard made another sly remark about them being lovers.

As soon as Asad and Malik stepped into the main hall, the chanting started. Assassin's, old friends and even villagers started shouting "Traitor" and "Heretic!" all aimed at Asad and Malik. But the most frightening part was the large wooden structure in the center of the hall. All the spectators have gathered around it and were all waiting for Abbas to state their fates.

As soon as Abbas stood from his throne, the cheering and shouting all stopped. The eyes of all the spectators all gazed up at Abbas as if he was a god. Malik just stared at him then back at Asad, "When death stares at you in the face, say 'Fuck off'" Asad let out a small chuckle and nodded to Malik. That's when Abbas chose to begin.

"Ladies and Gentleman…Assassins and all, I welcome you here today to witness the trial of these two men," Abbas looked down to Malik and Asad, as did the crowd before continuing, "Once followers of our fashioned creed and brothers to us all," Abbas paused for a moment then made his way down the stairs to Malik and Asad with his posy of rich idiots following not far behind. "Malik and Asad, I once said 'Brother" to you...but now I stand here today to say, 'Goodbye' to you. As you both are hereby sentenced to death for high treason!"

Once again the crowd decided to shout and chant as if they wanted the two to die for a false crime. Asad protested and moved towards Abbas only to be greeted by a blade to his throat. But the blade didn't belong to Abbas; it was coming from a hooded assassin next to him. Asad chose this as an opportunity to strike, "Ha! You can't even defend yourself anymore! You have to have a rat do it for you!" Asad stated and then spat at Abbas. Asad then looked for Malik to back him up but instead Malik just stared at Abbas, "Fuck off."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 / The Return of the King

Abbas almost sliced Malik's neck right there. His face scrunched up and turned bright red. Abbas became pissed off at Malik and basically threw him onto the guillotine to die. It seemed that as soon as Malik was on it though, Abbas started to calm down. Asad stared in horror as his friend was about to die. But Malik finally seemed like he had found peace as he shut his eyes and prayed one last time. Just as the blade fell, Malik opened his eyes and mouthed, "Brother," One last time to Asad. With the sound of the blade hitting the wood on the bottom, Asad realized it was over, that he would never see Malik again. That's when Abbas started to hysterically laugh and went to pick up Malik's head with his hands. Asad couldn't even bear witness to watch the horrifying scene before him. Abbas might be an ass but he still once was a brother of Malik. He could show a little respect.

Abbas was shouting and chanting as he showed off Malik's head like he was a hero shouting, "Death to the traitor!" Asad then felt Abbas's cold hand on his injured shoulder. "Your turn," he murmured into his ear loud enough so the crow could hear it though. Asad was then forcefully pushed towards the stairs that led to his death. He had given up all hope in begin rescued. But the fact that Malik had also just been rolled down the stairs and landed at his feet truly let his heart sink to the bottom of his chest.

Abbas stopped Asad for a moment and grabbed his shoulder, "Say hello to your brother for me…" he whispered in Asads ear before squeezing Asads injured shoulder only to receive a wince from Asad. "Peace and Strength, brother…" He then pushed Asad forward and through him to his knees in front of the guillotine. Asad looked up and met his opponent.

The guard then moved to grab Asad and lean his head down against the wooden block were Asad would meet his fate. Asad showed little resistance towards the guard and practically lay down without any force needed. Asad closed his eyes and waited, quietly thinking to himself of all the things that he wanted to see and do.

Quietly standing next to Abbas, stood a cloaked man with his head face towards the ground. That man was not there to watch a execution but instead to save a life. Quickly the man through the cloak off his shoulders and pounced on Abbas who, being very surprised, had let his guard down. The man took advantage of this and unleashed his hidden blade into Abbas' upper right chest before being thrown off and attacked by a few guards. But this was not a problem for the cloaked man was an assassin and assassins don't die fighting.

The cloaked man through a set of knifes into a crowd of guards, impaling them in the chest before running onto a man and pushing off of him to avoid an incoming sword. The cloaked man the grabbed the guard with the sword and used him as a body shield avoiding an incoming halberd. The man then quickly grabbed his sword and sliced down the remaining of the guards with ease. Asad had watched the entire thing and didn't believe if this man was either man or god.

The man didn't bother looking to Asad but instead took off into the gardens to pursue Abbas and his loyalists. Asad just lay next to the guillotine before trying to stand for a moment but failing. The actions of the past minutes had caused nausea to overwhelm him and it was only until he heard a familiar voice again that he stopped and looked in the direction of the voice.

It was Darim. Asad stared at his brother in surprise, "But I thought you-," Asad mumbled the last part as Darim covered his mouth to speak, "We have Returned," His voice strong and commanding. Asad only nodded and stood once more, but this time Darim supported his weight. Darim then walked with Asad leaning on his shoulders and led him to the garden were the stream of loyalist bodies seemed to lay.

Darim then looked around for a moment as if he was looking for something…or someone. Asad then felt all of Darim's support separated from them as an Assassin landed between them throwing Darim of balance and making Asad collide into the wall. Asad felt the nausea again and looked over to see Darim fighting a slender looking figure. He could tell this figure was well trained, his moves were precise and anything Darim threw at him he just seemed to block or dodge. Asad tried to get up but failed each time as nausea swelled up in his head.

Asad then made one final move and through himself onto the slender looking figure in an attempt to distract him. As Asad through himself at the figure it seemed to notice and turn just in time for Asad to tackle it to the ground. He heard a yelp and sat up holding the assassins hands beneath him.

This was when Darim decided to come over and grad the assassin by the hound and pull him to his feet, holding a sword to his throat the entire time. Asad stood up quickly after his brother. Darim had been holding the assassin by the hood harshly and then threw the man to the ground in an attempt to gather information. But as he bent down to grab the assassin again he realized he had pulled the assassins hood off and revealed that the assassin was actually a women.

Darim and Asad both stood in shock as the women started to stand up with her hand on the back of her head holding her hair. "What the hell was that for?!" The women screamed and punched Darim in the shoulder, but Darim was so shocked he didn't even notice. "You…you are a women?" He finally said still shocked.

Asad then snapped out of the trance the women had bestowed upon him. He quickly moved and grabbed the women by the arms and folded them behind her back. She screamed in pain and threw her head back at Asad, but the assassin simply moved his head to avoid a full on collision. Darim was still staring at the women in shock and disbelief.

The women however looked into Darim's eyes before shouting, "So who am I gonna have to fuck to get you two idiots to stop staring at me?" Asad almost wanted to slap the women for using harsh language to the superior male, but instead he remained still. It was then that Darim decided to do something and he handed Asad a rope before pulling the hood back over the women. As Asad tied the rope around her wrists she muttered something Asad didn't catch so he shrugged and pushed her in the direction of the bodies.

Darim followed close behind Asad and the women closely inspecting each body. Asad didn't understand sure why but he didn't question his brother. The women then flicked her hood off again, "You two assholes are gonna pay for this! My fath-" She was then cut off by Darim as he shoved her hood back on and pushed the women in her breasts almost making her fall, "What the fuck you bastard, that area is off limits!" Asad only chuckled before stopping as she shot a warning glance at him. Darim just kept walking and eventually returned with the cloaked assassin from earlier.

Asad sat the women down and walked over to the cloaked assassin, "I cannot thank you both enough for saving my life!" he said truly happy he could live another day. Asad went to shake the man's hand but before he could the cloaked assassin stuck his hand up motioning for him to stop and with his other hand he pulled down his hood.

"My name is Altair Ibn La'Ahad, and you my son will get to apologizing later."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 / The Dawn of Exploration

Altair paced around the room with his hands behind his back as Asad sat down in a chair in front of him. Darim just watched from a corner occasionally looking out the window. "Never…" He began, "Never have I been so disappointed in you, Asad." His voice firm and his eyes blazing with fury, "Never have I been this mad at one of my sons…NEVER." He growled punching a table with fury as it left the table with a crack.

Asad just leaned forward to explain, "I was ambushing a convoy, I simply underestimated there power father, you must understand!" Asad never thought he would get mad at his father for being captured. "You underestimated?" he paused for a moment, "Because of you my childhood friend is dead and my third son almost along with him! Just because you 'underestimated!'" Altair was furious, but Asad couldn't blame him, the thought of losing a brother or even a son would terrify him, losing Sef was hard enough, losing another son would just about kill someone. "Do you understand me, Asad?!" Altair looked Asad directly in the eye, his face inches away from Asad's. Asad slowly nodded, "I understand, Father."

"Good, now leave me," his voice now much calmer than before. But that's when Maria walked in and walked over to Altair, softly grabbing his shoulder and looking into his golden eyes with understanding, after all, she had known Malik too. Asad took this as his sign to leave and as he did Darim clasped the back of Asad's neck and walked out with him.

As soon as they were down the main hall stairs Darim grabbed Asad by the shoulders and turned him to face himself. Asads expression showed defeat and sadness. Darim just let out a heavy sigh and pulled Asad into his chest, giving him a brotherly hug. "You know he loves you right?" Darim asked pulling away from the hug. Asad just looked at the tiled floor and gave a small nod. Darim grinned and put his arm around Asad's shoulder, "I have something to show you…" He said before ruffling up Asad's hair and leading him into the infirmary.

Asad let out a heavy sigh, "Darim, I'm not injured I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to be here." Darim stopped, "Awww, but you'll hurt her feeling," Darim said smirking and looking into the Infirmary doors. Asad looked at his brother questionably, "Her?" Darim smirked once more and let Asad into the Infirmary were Asad quickly took notice of a beautiful blonde English lady tending to her supplies. She currently had her back to the brothers and swiftly turned around as she noticed Asad and Darim walk in. That was when Asad took notice of the large bump on her stomach.

Now Asad had never seen a pregnant lady before but he was sure that if he asked anyone, they would all point to this lady for a visual reference. "There he is…it's a real honor to finally meet you," The lady spoke first, her voice soft and kind like Asad's mother. Darim went over to the lady and kissed her on the lips, something only husbands should do…

Darim smiled at Asad as he realized Asad was staring at the couple. "Asad, I would like you to meet Sam," He paused, "My wife." Asad's eyes widened as he heard those last two words come from his brother's mouth. Asad waited a moment before smiling and hugging his brother and then Sam. But the only words to escape his mouth were, "Wow."

Asad couldn't have felt happier for his brother, and besides now that Darim had something to keep him busy he would lay off Asad's back for once. Asad had walked out of the Infirmary and now walked around Masyaf exploring the castle once again. The last time he had been in here was over 3 years ago. It was a surprise he knew were most of everything still was. But the one thing that really made him happy was that the House of Ibn La'Ahad was back in power of Masyaf as Altair as the grand master of it once more.

Exploring the castle a little more Asad became an expert on the defenses of the Castle. He also found out that while Abbas was in power that he allowed the men to keep sex slaves in the dungeons. That was what got Asad thinking about the women assassin. _Was she a sex slave for Abbas? Is so she went pretty extreme in protecting him. _He through the thought aside as he walked some more before finding himself at the top of the tower were Altair had first performed his leap of Faith. He smiled at the thought of a young Altair,

his father young and foolish amused him. Now a day his father was stern and demanding, never really any fun.

That's when he heard his father call him. Asad waited a moment then heard him call his name again before Asad made his way up the stairs and into the room Altair had been waiting inside. Once inside the room Asad noticed the female assassin had been brought in and tied to a chair. "What's the meaning of this father?" Asad asked quietly never taking his eyes off of her. "She is an enemy and she said she'll only talk to you. So… make her talk." Altair pushed his son towards her and Asad reluctantly sat down in front of her. Studying her for a moment he realized that she was doing the same thing to him.

"What's your name?" Asad asked in a normal tone. She just stared at him, "Kate. What's yours?" she finally said in a stubborn tone. Asad waited again for a moment before replying, "Asad, Son of Altair, House of Ibn La'Ahad." She then waited a moment and looked at him in the eyes leaning forward a little, "Kate, Daughter of Abbas, and No House."

**World of Dom Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that has read this story so far, I really do appreciate it, really. Also this chapter wasn't really meant for the story itself but instead to build up a plot and background to go on later, so sorry for anyone that was like, "This chapter's bullshit!" Sorry. R&R If you can! **


End file.
